warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Renaklaue
Hallo Renaklaue, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im Warrior Cats Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Renaklaue. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat und im IRC-Channel gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 23. Jun. 2012, 13:54:04 Für dich Hier ist dein Bild :D GLG 17:04, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke! danke,das bild ist sehr schön!!! GLG Sprenkelfeuer 18:23, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) by Shani Für dich Rena-chan! 09:05, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bilder? hey,wollt mal fragen wie du diese bilder hochgeladen hast(die sind doch von kitten creator.oder?)weil ich kann das nicht ;( GLG Sprenkelfeuer 19:53, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) THX danke!ich versuchs gleich mal ;) vielen vielen dank :D GLGSprenkelfeuer 11:52, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Rena! Natürlich bekommst du auch eins von mir :D von:Blumi<3 Hallo Renaklaue Setze in die Artikel doch bitte nicht ein Hallo als Überschrift. Persönliche Meinung gehören bestenfalls in die Diskussion aber nicht direkt auf die Seite. - 05:23, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Danke, dass du schreibst und mich aufklärst, denn die Überschrift mit Hallo war wirklich irre führend. Deine Idee ist gut. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob die Texte nicht evtl zu lang sind. Eigentlich sind es ja keine Danksagungen selber, sonder gleich Infos zu den Mangas selbst. Naja, tipp doch die Texte ab. Allerdings erstmal auf der Diskussionsseite bitte. Dann können wir immer noch entscheiden, ob wir sie rein nehmen oder nicht. Ich berate mich mal mit Tau, Star und den anderen Admins. :LG 12:13, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) For You ^^ Hi Rena, Hier, ich hab ein Bild nach deiner Beschreibung für dich gemalt ^^ das ist es :3 Naja, die Narben haben hingepasst, aber allgemein kann ich iwie keine Narben über Augen machen DD: LG - 14:14, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 22:32, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild .D ich kann endlich bilder hochladen,kp warum das jetzt geht,aber ich finds gut xD ich hab das mal für dich als dankeschön für ddeine ollen bilder gamalt und hoffe,es gefällt dir :) GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 01:34, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) danke danke das du mich verteidigt hast aber ich habe mich auch bevor du mich verteidigt hast mit smaraauge gesprochen.. aber noch mall danke ;( Geißelstern (Diskussion) 17:53, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Renaklaue, Du hast eine schöne Seite. Ich wollte dich 2 Sachen fragen: 1. Wie bist du auf den Namen: Renaklaue gekommen? 2. Bist du iChat bei Warrior Cats FanFiktion? Lg Traumherz P.S. Ich bin bei Warrior Cats FanFiktion Hallo Okay... ich verstehe nicht so viel von Digimon, aber ja ich habe eine oder zwei Geschichten bei Fanfikition nähmlich: The Last Hope und in den Pfotenstapfen der Wölfe lg Traumherz Hi Renaklaue!!!!!!! :D Ich hab ein Bild von Weißpelz für dich. Hoffe es gefält dir ;D Hi Hi,Renaklaue!!!! ;D Ich wollte dich fragen wie man diese Bilder macht ,von denen du mir eins gemacht hast. Schreib die Antwort einfach auf meine Diskussions-Seite. Bis bald! deine Startip :D Darf ich das Bild als mein Avatar verwenden ? Hier ist noch ein Bild für dich. <33333 Weißpelz für dich <3 ich verwende Paint desswegen nicht die tollen schatten. und auchtung die schatten sind sehr http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Silversky96 hell also nicht wundern wenn du welche nicht sieht! Geißelstern (Diskussion) 04:25, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön Rena!!!!!!! :D Danke für die tolle Erklährung von neulich! Mit Paint klappt das mit den Bildern super! ;D Ich hab dir auch gleich ein Bild gemacht. Hoffe es gefällt dir. Ich möchte dich noch etwas fragen,kennst du KirbyTV?Wenn ja,dann köntest du Admin bei meinem Kirby:Right back at ya!Wiki sein.Startip (Diskussion) 13:35, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) frage :) hey Rena, da du ja hunde so sehr magst, dachte ich, du hättest viellt. lust mal in mein hunde rpg und mein hunde erfindungs wiki zu schauen :) falls du lust hast hier die links: Hunde RPG Wiki Hunde Erfindungs Wiki wenn du fragen hast dann farg nich einfach XD GLG 20:44, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild<333 Ich habe ein Bild gemacht sieht nicht sehr gut aus. LG 21:36, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde deins sieht viel besser aus als meins. ;) LG 11:34, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Rena! Und alles Gute :) LG 22:35, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Unterschreiben Wenn du nächstes mal mir schreibst, unterschreib dann bitte :D LG 19:18, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bild Rena! Hey Rena, hier ist das Bild. :D 20:36, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Für dich Renalein Das ist für dich<33333 Aschenfell (Diskussion) 22:34, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Aju von Weich! Aju Rena! Wie gehts dir so? :) Mir gehts für die Lage bei mir zu Hause noch relativ gut. Und es ist zwar nicht lange her das du im Chat warst aber ... willst du mal wieder kommen? XDDDD 08:33, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Rena Hallo Rena ich wollte dir wegen gestern noch mal danken danke du hast mir echt geholfen. Ich hoffe du kommst bald mal wieder on :) 10:58, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC)